


【主狼】春潮荡漾（R向，ABO）

by ilovehasebeforever



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehasebeforever/pseuds/ilovehasebeforever





	【主狼】春潮荡漾（R向，ABO）

主狼ABO  
A御子xO狼

*阳天=Alpha，阴水=Omega，beta被称为常人。我实在不习惯战国人讲罗伯特之外的英文  
*狼接受了排除性征的手术

 

————————

 

狼这样野地里捡来的孩子，营养不良身子长的慢，性别分化晚了几年，以至于枭一直以为他是个常人。

 

他确实是个好苗子，童子功练好丢了可惜，问他愿不愿意继续做忍者，初潮期发着烧的狼点点头。蝴蝶知道枭要干什么，皱着眉把烧迷糊的狼往怀里搂，小孩子乖乖的，一下下顺着他的长发。枭给了块木头让他咬着，把带着刺的银杆子捅进幽闭的腔口，转几圈，绞出一团肉泥，狼疼得昏过去又醒来好几次，冷汗湿透，咬着木头在床上掉眼泪，后槽牙都碎了一颗，流了三四天止不住的血。

 

从那之后他也就再没了春潮期或者味道。

 

…………

 

永真说到底还是个医生，听狼描述完那场“手术”，脸色苍白。实在是太野蛮了，狼能挺过来真是命硬。

 

和弦一郎那场激战，他起死回生数次，得胜下楼，和九郎说了几句话就一头栽倒，身体高热。本以为是龙胤透支身体，却没想到九郎止不住地咽口水，盯着自己的忍者满脸通红。

 

永真是常人，因为学医的缘故鼻子灵敏些，嗅出狼身上有些味道。

 

用主人的安全做要挟，狼才肯讲他过往的事，比如那场“手术”。

 

“我猜，大概是龙胤的力量使您的身体慢慢痊愈了。”永真面有羞色，“至于您现在这个样子，应该是被弦一郎大人和九郎大人的气味激的。这些天不要出门为好。”

 

狼想证明他可以，掀开被子，准备脱了汗湿的底衬，窗间凉风让他浑身哆嗦，腿间已是一片泥泞，随着动作竟又涌出股水来，他皱着眉不知如何是好。

 

“春潮期，别逞强。”  
“什么药能治这病。”狼的语气不是询问。  
永真叹了口气。“不是病，阴水之人每个月都有春潮期，吃药只能暂缓，找个天阳破了您脖子上的……”  
“给我药。”  
“……”  
“给我药。”  
“对身子损伤很大的，我要去问九郎大风的意见才行。”  
“……给我药。”

 

搬出九郎也只能让狼犹豫一下。永真暗自扶额。

 

听到自己的名字，九郎叩叩门槛走进来，脸颊通红，不安地坐在床边用衣袖拂去狼额头的虚汗。

 

“万分抱歉，让您担心了。身体已经无碍，马上就能为您…”御子一皱眉狼就把没说完的话咽了。

 

“病好之前不许出门！”  
“……是。”

 

御子来了这一趟，空气里的味道就让狼头痛欲裂，他请求永真给屋子通通气。

 

“御子衣服上是熏了香吗。”

 

永真沉寂了一秒。

 

他们这些忍者真的很偏科。

 

“您离开九郎大人的第二年，他分化成阳天的，可否问一下，九郎大人的信息素是什么味道的？我等常人无福消受。”

 

“阳光晒过的竹简，还有些糖粉……甜的竹筒饭。”

 

永真叹了口气，“药给您放在这里了，睡前吃，连服三日即可。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

———————————

 

御子执意要求，狼百般推诿，最后命令他睡自己的床榻，毕竟那上面的绒褥软和些。一进御子的房间狼腿都软了，不得不被永真背上去。 

 

小腹酸胀，水流个不停，鼻腔里全是清香的甜味儿，好闻却又让他难受。他在床上辗转反侧，被褥里也全是这个味道，他浑身都烧得疼，想睡又睡不着，又清醒不过来，迷迷糊糊之中感觉好像把主人的床弄湿了，又赶紧爬起来，把衣服垫在腰下。

 

羞耻地发现，下腹的阳物也高高翘着，在主人的床榻上有此等秽乱之举让他羞愤欲绝。狼用食指试探下身那个湿漉漉吐水的地方，想着要不要用义父的方法再次捅坏，一劳永逸。

 

叩叩。

 

“狼……今天好冷，我可以和你一起睡吗？”

 

狼挣扎起身打开门，撑着刀才能站住：“我去外面睡…”“不行。”御子斩钉截铁把他搀到床上。

 

御子红着脸帮他盖好被子，自己也钻进来，少有的同寝，他舍不得枕着狼的手臂，就牵着狼粗糙的大手，眨着水汪汪的眼一直看着自己的忍者。

 

狼也不清楚御子今晚是不是也发烧了，怎么脸一直红扑扑的，嗓子很干似的，总在咽口水。忍者巍巍颤颤坐起来：“主人，我…先去去吃药。”手伸向床头的药丸，却被御子轻轻抓住手腕。

 

“其实有别的方法压抑春潮，狼想试试吗？”  
“听从……您的安排。”

 

御子一进房间，那股香味就让狼略感腹痛，大口大口吸着这个气味，肚子也饿了。

 

“狼……”  
“属下在。”  
“趴着，然后我可以爬在你背上吗？”  
“是。”

 

希望下身这个惨状别被主人看见，狼暗自祈祷。

 

小小的，软软的主人，趴在背上像一朵云，又像没断奶的小动物，蹭来蹭去。  
“呼啊……哈……狼，好好闻…”

 

忍者一言不发，御子很轻，软软的头发搔得他后脊痒。只不过，主人平时的喘息有这么热吗？是不是把风寒传染给他了？！

 

“狼——”御子六岁之后就没用这种带着鼻音的撒娇语气喊他了，“何事？”御子像只小奶猫，一下一下舔舐狼的后颈肉，尤其是胀痛的那一块，还用犬齿轻轻蹭，让狼只觉得后穴在淌水。

 

“可以标记你吗？”  
“……那是…什么……”  
御子有点惊讶，狼居然不知道这个。不过自己知道这些也是因为平田家的大书库里那不入流的几本。  
御子轻轻含着他后颈的皮肤吮吸，逼得狼有点喘不上气：“就是把我的气味，分给狼，就能治好，我在书上看的。”  
“不行。”  
御子没想到狼会拒绝他。

 

“在下总在外面游走，被人得知了您的气味对您的安全不利。”  
“就因为这个？”狼点点头。九郎有点委屈，他的狼也太不识风趣。

 

九郎稍微换了个姿势，因为他发现自己也稍微有了点反应，害羞。“不标记的话，狼会一直生这个病，谁来保护我呢？”九郎用脸颊去蹭狼高热的耳畔，“要为我而战的是你啊，狼。”

 

“是我短见了……尽随主愿。”

 

御子满足地笑着，浅浅亲吻狼的脖子，就想舍不得一口吃的糖，要慢慢品味。他贪心地吮吸，种下属于自己的痕迹。

 

“我咬了哦？”  
狼闷声点点头。

 

刺破皮肉并不痛，只是随后那异样的热烫，以及什么东西流进来、又没流进来的饱满与空虚，让他身体里翻江倒海，全身发麻，只觉得自己好似一条被网上岸的鱼，身体快炸了，湿滑又干渴，呼吸不到空气，想挣扎，主人还趴在他身上、不能动，后面痒又冷，御子的味道也让他肚子好饿。

 

小腹的阵阵绞痛一下停息了，慢慢被温暖的感觉替代，除了有些胸闷，病痛一扫而光，连九郎松开他的脖子都没注意到。

 

九郎从他背上下来，因为施加标记而粗喘，定眼一看身下的狼，赶紧捂着脸。

 

他刚才不知道怎么的，突然身体有些舒服，低头一看把黏糊糊的东西弄到狼的后腰窝上了。

 

小孩子赶紧用袖子去擦，装作什么也没发生。异样的舒爽下，他有点困了，被狼轻轻揽进臂弯里，被龙胤之血捆绑的两人抱在一起沉沉睡去。

 

“狼是我的了。”御子在睡梦中小声嘟囔。  
我永远是您的忍者，狼在心里这么回答。

 

第二天一起床就看见狼在院子里飕飕地练剑，永真甚是诧异，这是最烈的药，按理也要三天才能镇压春潮，便上前询问。

 

“昨晚被九郎大人咬了一口后，我们两人的风寒都好了，就没吃你给的药。”

 

永真现在是真的后悔自己没跟狼说清楚，酿成大祸，痛心地扶额：“你知道为什么好了吗？”

 

“九郎大人说，是保护他必须做的事。”狼边调整忍义手边回答，没看到永真沉痛的表情。

 

END


End file.
